Pokemon: Road to legends
by bigfantasy
Summary: The pokemon world has changed! but not that much, In this place it's sometime after the story in the game and the anime. Ash is dead, And the next generation is ready for adventure. these are for red and blue games. hope you guys enjoy it :


Pokemon: Road to legends.

In the central park of Pallet City, sits a young boy. His Purple spiky hair dancing in the wind. His green eyes sparkling.

Draven looked up towards the sky, sitting in the park of pallet City, he turned his head towards a statue of a man, with the pokemon leauge cap with a Pikachu on his shoulder, smiling. Under the statue there was a table cut out where it stood. ''Ash Ketchum, and Pikachu, Heroes of Pallet town'' Draven wondered how many times he had come out here. how many times he had seen this statue, and dreamed about standing next to Ash and pikachu. Going out on adventures with those two, he still watched the old video footage of the pokemon leauge, first time Ash was there. Where he lost, but did not give up. And 5 years later he came back, and won. Earning the title: ''Pokemon master'' or 10 years later, where he had fought the Team Rocket, with his friends. Making them dissapear. Ash became more then a Pokemon Master, he became a hero. And Pallet town had grew from Pallet town, til Pallet City.

Draven shook his head smiling, he had heard these stories many times growing up. And everytime He had said to his mother ''Momma, im gonna be the next hero of Pallet City'' His mother smiling towards him ''Ofcourse you are Draven, ofcourse you are'' He chuckled as he looked over at the other Statue, The Statue of Professor Oak. Pallet City's number one Pokemon researcher's Grandfather. He still remember first time going to the house of Professor Oak. ''My Grandfather is a legend, i still say to myself that i never will fill his shoes. But if anyone should. then a Oak shall''

Draven stood up, and brushed off some dust and grass from his jeans, he took his hat from the ground and brushed some off that too. His hat, giving to his mother before she vanished. She had said that before it was belong to his Grandfather. It was old style hat, some meant his grandfather had been in the mafia, Since it was a mafia style hat. But Draven did not know much about his Grandfather. All he knew was that there was no pictures of him, or anything.

Draven had lived in Pallet City all his life, this is where he had met Aria, His best friend. She had come towards him at the playground and just looked at him and said. ''When we are old enough, you and me are going out in the world. And become the best pokemon Trainers ever!'' After that, They had stayed best friends.

And Tomorrow was the day, tomorrow they will get their first pokemon, they will get their pokedext. They will become Pokemon trainers, tomorrow, adventure would begin. He had allready packet at home, He just had difficult time sleeping. And still wondering what pokemon to choose, Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. He looked over at the statue again of Ash and Pikachu, knowing that your first pokemon will forever be your friend. When Ash died 10 years ago of heart failure. Pikachu died 3 months later, of sorrow. They stayed togheter, through heaven and hell. And Draven hoped that him and his first pokemon would too.

Draven started to walk towards home again after a while, still thinking about his childhood. The day he stood infront of a Charizard, and he was lucky enough to live. But his scar over his left eye was his reminder of that most pokemon is wild, And will Attack. He rounded the corner and was just about to get out of the Central park when suddently a bright flash made him blind. As a reflex he dropped and rolled away, but when he opened his eyes again. Everything was back to normal. Draven Looked around, but it was just quiet. ''Strange'' He said as he brushed off the dust and the grass yet again. ''I wonder what that was. A electrode?'' he had not seen any pokemon, so it could not be.

When Draven was about to turn around and start walking again, he saw a yellow feather lying in the dark green grass. He walked to it and picked it up. ''Hmm, strange i have not seen a feather like this'' he could feel it vibrating between his fingers. He felt something about it, and putted it on his hat rim. the road home after that was quiet, and after awhile he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up as his cellphone kept ringing he answered it, and he could hear it was Aria. ''Draven! Draven wake up! today is the day! get your clothes on! we got 2 hours until we need to be at Professor Oaks place!'' Draven mumbled a ''yeah'' before he hung up, He looked at the ceiling of his room smiling. This was it!. he stood up and hit the showers before he got dressed and took his bag over his shoulder walking out towards the kitchen, where he could smell bacon and egg.

''Good morning Draven'' Said his father where he stood and got ready the breakfest. ''Mornin dad'' Draven replied as he took the bag next to the kitchen chair and sat down. His dad was a strange person, always happy and ready to help. But always wearing his relax clothes. ''Ready for the road? ahh i remember my days too, but i had to quit.'' Draven nodded, he had heard the story before. His father had too quit too help his family. and he met Dravens mother before and settled down. ''Your mother would be proud son'' his father said and put the bacon and egg infront of Draven. ''You think so dad?'' Draven asked as he started eating. ''Iknow'' he answered quick before he sat down himself. ''Now eat up, you got your life starting today.'' Draven's dad smiled proudly towards his son.

After his breakfest he had a long goodbye with his dad, checking if everything was ready. Giving him allot of hugs and asking if he rememberd his phone charger, before letting him out of the house.

After a while he stood outside the house of Professor Oak, waiting for Aria before going inside. His hands could not stop shaking. This was it. It did not take long before Aria showed up. Packed and ready to begin their Adventure togheter. She was beautifull. With her long blue hair, ocean blue eyes. He knew that if she was not his best friend he would have tried to make a move towards her. She was wearing a worn out jeans, and a pikachu top. ''Hi Draven! ready?'' Draven nodded and smiled, as her eyes looked up at the yellow feather on his hat. ''Is that? oh my god it is! where did you get it?'' Draven took the feather from his hat and showed it. ''A Bright flash happened in the park yesterday. and i found it after. Do you know what it is?'' he asked courisly. ''Feather of a Zapdos! do you know how much that is worth? it's almoste immposible to get!'' he looked at the feather in shock. A Zapdos Feather? ''Well, let's hope it brings me luck'' he answerd and took the feather back to on his hat. ''Ready?'' she asked him and smiled.

''Ofcourse'' Draven Replied before taking his bag over his shoulder, and they rang the bell. You could hear something moving inside before Proffesor Oak stood there, he still had his brownish hair, and his medallion around his neck. ''Well, look at you two. Ready for adventure i see, come in come in'' he said and motion them to step in. ''I was just finnishing my touch on the new pokedext''

They followed him into the labratory where all kind of Electronic and gadgets. ''Have you guys decided what pokemon to choose?'' he asked them as he sat down working on the pokedext. ''Yes, i have!'' Aria said outloud, ''what about you Draven?'' Professor Oak asked him. Draven just nodded and looked over too where two pokeballs stood. ''Someone has allready been here?'' he asked Professor Oak. ''Ahh yes, Fenrir was here 5 AM, and did not stop bothering me before he could choose'' He smiled towards them. ''He chose Squirtle as you can see'' he winked at them. ''Early bird gets the worm.. or in this case pokemon as my Grandfather always said'' He laughed a bit before start working on the pokedext again.

''So who wants to go first?'' Professor Oak asked as he took off his googles. ''Have you decided?'' Aria looked over at Draven and then back at the two pokeballs sitting on the table. ''Well... i don't know.'' Draven noticed that Aria was a bit scared. He knew why, she was afraid if he chose first he would take the one she wanted. ''Well, you can go first if you want to Aria'' He said smiling calm, She looked over at him with joy in her eyes. ''OH! Thank you Draven! Thank you!'' she looked at Professor Oak and he nodded. Aria stood there a while before she took up one of the pokeballs. ''I choose Charmander!'' as she said that she opened the pokeball and out came Charmander. ''Congratulation Aria! you have your first pokemon'' Professor Oak said smiling calmly. ''I hope you two will have a great adventure'' Draven gave a long happy sigh. ''So i see you had allready chosen too Draven. Bulbasaur, It fits you'' Draven nodded before taking the pokeball and opened it. As bulbasaur materialized it said. ''Bulba!'' Draven smiled at him and took out his arm ''Great to meet you Bulbasaur, I am Draven. I hope we will get a great time togheter!'' His arm was still shaking, This was his pokemon. Him and Bulbasaur would travel the world togheter. Bulbasaur took out one of his whine and shook Dravens hand. ''Saur!'' he sound happy. ''Would you look at that Both Charmander and bulbasaur look like they are happy too.'' Professor Oak gave both Aria and Draven both five Pokeballs and the pokedext. ''I will give you two the first five pokeballs, you must pay if you catch more'' he said smiling ''And these are the new Pokedext, With a Retro look. Just as my Grandfather made them. But they have more usefull things'' he looked at them both two. ''Now go out, become great Trainers. and Remember to call me from time to time!''

Draven and Aria did a high five and a big ''YES!'' before they both bowed down towards Professor Oak. ''Thank you, We will do our best! come on Draven!'' Aria said running out while holding Charmander in her arms. ''he..he she is a bit livly aint she'' Professor Oak said shaking her head. ''And i see you have a Zapdos Feather on your hat. Keep it safley, the legends say that the three legendary birds only give their feathers to those who will do great things'' Draven blushed and bowed again ''Thank you Professor, we will make you proud. Now excuse me, i need to catch up to Aria'' Draven said before running after her.

Professor Oak stood out by the window seeing the two new pokemon trainers walking towards the road out of the city smiling. ''Ash you should have been here, I think you would have liked those two. But i am a bit afraid of Fenrir, he looked obsessed.'' he said to himself ''I was a jerk in my younger days. But we ended up saving the world togheter... sometimes like now, i wish i still was young. And could Travel like they'' he took a sip of his tea, ''But i think the future is safe, watch over them old friend''


End file.
